Bobby Burns
Bobby Douglas Burns (born ), also known as NASTY BOI, is an American YouTuber who is best known for working with the popular channels CinemaSins and Shane Dawson. He never quite fits into a proper category since his content goes through many different phases over time. Significant points were when he did film reviews, where he focused on movies in a more serious manner, genre-mashing trailers to give beloved movies a different feel and video commentaries analyzing YouTube trends. Version numbers Because of all the variation he has, Burns likes to categorize his content based on a version number, such as 1.0, 2.0 and so on. At the moment he's on "Bobby Burns version 6.0", a music project under the name "NASTY BOI" after version 5.0 died in "THE END OF BOBBY BURNS". Some of the other content Burns has produced on his channel include, and are not limited to, movie reviews, short films, analyzing YouTube trends, trailer edits and so on. Bobby Burns 5.0 5.0 is a concept which he explains this in a recent video, titled, "What Is BobbyBurns5.0? (Explaining Myself)". To Burns, version 5.0 is a documentary series documenting the most exciting and interesting point in his life so far. Movie Reviews Rather than CinemaSins, his partner and sibling-channel at the time, Burns' reviews took a more serious look at movies. His reviews often included his personal thoughts and opinions on movies, and ultimately, whether they suck. Focusing on such things as their overall craft, presentation, etc. How To Make A ____ Film Burns first appeared on CinemaSins when he made videos for the series "How To Make A ____ Film" where he explains how to make a movie exactly like a particular director. These videos were parodies, and often called out and made fun of the many repeated formulas and techniques that a director would constantly use in their films. My Thoughts On Movies For this series, Burns will go and see movies, and shortly afterwards make a video sharing his overall opinion/first impression of those movies. Does____ Actually Suck? In this series, Burns will go through an entire movie and show various clips from it, throughout all three acts. He will dissect and look at the movie to see if it ultimately actually sucks or not. YouTube Commentary In Bobby Burns 3.0 Bobby started creating video essay-style commentary about YouTube Culture, taking a topic or personality like The Secret Genius Of Filthy Frank or The Real YouTube Rewind (2016)and analyzing its success, or failure. Bobby Burns 4.0 continued this trend, but inserting his personality more into his videos. This format of video at least doubled his subscriber count and even gained the attention of bigger YouTubers like Shane Dawson. Trivia *He created a secondary YouTube channel called ChickenFeetFilms to post short films and stop motion animation films. *He is the oldest of five siblings. *He was born in Columbia, TN, and would later reside in Buffalo, NY before moving the Los Angeles, CA. *He was in a relationship with Jordanne Leigh, who's frequently featured on both his Instagram and on his videos. *He has some sort of a tic where his right eye blinks randomly and semi-frequently. *He started eating "more vegan" in the year 2016 though it isn't sure if he has continued with this lifestyle. *In his video 'Coming Out', posted on the 31st of August 2018, Burns came out as bisexual. Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers